August Rush
by KCMayers
Summary: In the rush of August, which means a new school year and new friends, Isabella Swan is really not looking forward to it. Can a green-eyed teacher make it all worthwhile? NC-17 for Language and Lemons, OOC, AU, AH.
1. Prologue

**A/N: UPDATE 6/13/13**

**Hello my dearest fans. I am back and better than ever. I making it my priority to rewrite and continue my three stories. Not to fear little ones, I'm trying to keep my promises this summer.**

**This chapter is an official rewrite.**

***Disclaimer shit goes here. You know who these characters belong to. I just make them my puppets.***

**Some changes to this story: *IMPORTANT***

-It is Bella's senior year instead of junior year, works out better this way in the end.

-Edward is a French teacher instead of a Bulgarian teacher. I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I came up with that.

-Jessica is no longer 'Sassie', she's Tits. A shout out to_ BronzeHyperion_'s Bring On The Wonder for this wonderful nickname. I thought it applied to my Jessica very well.

-Bella and Rosalie are not identical twins, they are fraternal twins.

-Edward does not have a sister named Alice, it was a very bad typo. His brother is Emmett. His FOUR year old daughter's name is Mary Alice. Nickname: Aly.

**Enjoy the rewrite. Love, K.C**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My life has consisted of one emotional roller coaster after the next for almost the past year. He and I have been sneaking around one minute, fighting the next. I've come to realize in the span of eight months that he really wasn't morally and emotionally right for me. And yet, I kept coming back for more, time and time again.

For more of _him_.

"We can't do this anymore Bella,"

"Edward, please—"

"Bella, no. We knew what the risk was when we started this. We agreed to end it before it went too far. It was only supposed to be sex. I don't know how…it's so much more now,"

"Edward, I can't just—"

"You can, Bells, you can. We'll—we'll make it through this. Once it's over…"

"Don't make me do this. You can't make me do this."

"_I love you_. You don't know how much it _aches_, how much it hurts me Bella to say this. I'm _falling_ _apart_. I wish we could go away, our own little island and just _be_."

"I love you, _always_."

"_Always_,"

* * *

**A/N: ****HEY EVERYONE! I know how much you've been anticipating updates on August Rush and The Bloodbath of Corruption and I've failed in delivering those for you. I ****_just_**** finished my third year of high school which entailed AP classes, SAT, exams, and dual enrollment at HCC. So along with being a high school student, I am also a college student. A lot of work! Well my laddies, nothing to fear! I AM BACK (and BETTER than EVER!). This summer, I'm making it a mission to undergo some MAJOR rewriting and new writing of all three of my stories. I won't bring a new schedule in until my summer schedule unfolds. So... my beloved fans... stay tuned because a new chapter may come soon... :)**

*****Check my profile for more updates*****


	2. Memories

**A/N: UPDATE 6/13/13**

**Hello my dearest fans. I am back and better than ever. I making it my priority to rewrite and continue my three stories. Not to fear little ones, I'm trying to keep my promises this summer.**

**This chapter is an official rewrite.**

***Disclaimer shit goes here. You know who these characters belong to. I just make them my puppets.***

**Some changes to this story: *IMPORTANT***

-It is Bella's senior year instead of junior year, works out better this way in the end.

-Edward is a French teacher instead of a Bulgarian teacher. I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I came up with that.

-Jessica is no longer 'Sassie', she's Tits. A shout out to_ BronzeHyperion_'s Bring On The Wonder for this wonderful nickname. I thought it applied to my Jessica very well.

-Bella and Rosalie are not identical twins, they are fraternal twins.

-Edward does not have a sister named Alice, it was a very bad typo. His brother is Emmett. His FOUR year old daughter's name is Mary Alice. Nickname: Aly.

**Enjoy the rewrite. Love, K.C**

* * *

**1. Memories**

* * *

I remember the day we met. It was just an ordinary first day of school. The beginnings of a last school year.

_August 24, 2010_

It was the start of my senior year at Forks High and I was desperate to turn 18. I was mature beyond my years, and yet I knew how to have fun. The only friend I had, that I trusted, was my twin sister.

My schedule consisted of honors and AP classes; a reminder of my foreboding commitments of college essay's and applications. The first day was like any other first day: the rules and procedures; what to do, what not to do; lunch; and then some more rules. Classes weren't interesting in the least. Not enough to keep my attention.

Throughout the day, rumors were dispersed, primarily about a teacher's character; hhow nice or mean they'd been, or how cute they were. I had to admit, I gave my fair share in gossip too.

"Oh. Em. Gee! The new chemistry teacher is so fucking sexy! I heard from Lauren that he's our new French teacher now, Oh La La." my new acquaintance, Jessica, Tits I called her in my head, said. I only ever kept acquaintances for the simplest reasons that 'friends' either betray, steal, cheat, or lie to you eventually.

Yes, I had trust issues. Sue me.

I nicknamed Jessica, Tits in my head because of her obviously fake triple-D boobs. They stared at me as they bounced with her every word, as if they were calling out 'Look at me! Touch me!' It made me wonder what else was bogus about her. The more I listened to her talk, I quickly deduced her personality completely fake.

"They replaced Mr. Banner?" I asked curiously. But I wasn't looking at her face when I asked. I was silently ripping apart my textbook while we sat listening to more rules in our fifth period trig class.

"Hell yes. I'm like sooo glad that he's like gone, you know?"I did know. Mr. Banner was a pain in my ass. "He was like my least favorite teacher, eveerrr." She exaggerated the ever.

"He was everyone's least favorite teacher." I stated simply.

Girls like Tits never failed to piss me off. I didn't even want nor liked to hang out with her. She's a prep. A straight-up prep. I despised preppy girls. I was amazed and baffled that these girls, at this school, would even consider hanging out with me. But they have, for three years. And they just up and leave because the boys paid more attention to me.

I couldn't help the fact that, in addition to my smartness, I was sexy. I spent my spare time dancing with my sister and running. My brown hair was long and layered; which clashed well with my beige skin tone (the summer in La Push did wonders for me.). My clothes weren't slutty but they weren't innocent either. I mostly wore mini-skirts and skinny jeans with mermaid-blue blouses or black t-shirts, and lots of wedges and heels to match. There were those days where I didn't give a fuck and band shirts and skinny jeans were all that sufficed.

Today was a caring day though; I wore dark jeans, a simple white blouse, and black wedged heels.

Other than that, I'm pretty bad-ass. I was always doing things I shouldn't and always speaking what was on my mind. And I have three tattoos; a skull and crossbows on my lower back, a quill on my right hipbone, and the ying-yang symbol on my wrist. I also sported a diamond nose stud.

Tits interrupted my reverie and said, "Well, yeah, but he was an asshole."

"Way to state the obvious."I said nonchalantly as I still tore apart my textbook. She went on and on about the reasons why she didn't like Mr. Banner and I just nodded and sighed when it was appropriate to.

Eventually the bell rang.

I silently praised the gods who thought I was worthy enough to save me from the hell of Jessica Stanley.

I was expecting my 6th period to be another one of the boring rules and procedures, and meet a new Tits. But I knew I wouldn't be bored because, this period, I had my sister with me. She has my 2nd period AP Literature class and my 6th period Chemistry class.

My sister Rosalie is my fraternal twin, just to make it clear. I was older by twenty minutes and I reminded her of it every day. We have the same personality and style and you'd swear were the same person if we were identical.

The only differences we had are that I like rock music and she likes rap. She likes to shop and I don't. She acts like a fucking model and I don't. I'm more of a rebel than she is. I speak my mind and act out, she tries to avoid bad situations but will fuck up anyone who got in her way. And she has the wavy, long, blond hair whereas my hair was a river of chocolate mahogany.

I hate it when she—or anyone else—calls me Isabella; especially when I remind her of our age difference. I despised that name and I went by Bella. Ever since 6th grade, when my boyfriend Jacob Black broke up with me in front of the whole school and called me 'Isapicka' just because I picked my nose occasionally. I stopped people from uttering my full name; all I heard when it escaped their mouths was that wretched name.

She came around the corner, starting our standard greeting, "Hey, bitch,"

"Hey, whore," I replied. We continued to walk together to our 6th period.

She was wearing innocent attire. She had on a black baby-doll blouse and white skinny jeans with matching heels. Way to be the opposite, sis.

"You heard Mr. B got replaced?"She asked.

"Yeah, last period. Unfortunately I had to let my ears bleed just to hear that shit, and a whole bunch of shit after that."

"Was it Jessica Stanley?"

"Hell yes."

"Shit, I had to hear her mouth go off like fucking Road Runner during third."

"At least she told me something useful. I was gonna have to seriously shoot myself with Charlie's gun, if I saw Mr. Banner's face and annoying voice again."

"I am so fucking grateful he's gone. That asshole was getting on my last nerve." She stated.

"Don't I know it?" I replied.

We entered our 6th period class late as per usual. I expected a sweaty bald guy even though Tits told me that the chem teacher was 'sexy'.

Not even her words had prepared me for the God that was in front of me.

With a tight white t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers, sexy ass, bronze-copperish hair, a 3o'clock shadow, strong jaw line, muscular but lean body, moss-green eyes, standing at the front of the classroom, was my new Chemistry, French, and assistant teacher.

And shit, we matched too.

I spent two whole fucking minutes standing there staring at him until he decided to tell me something.

"Are you going to stand there, miss, or are you going to come in and tell me your name?"

I swear I came in my panties, when he spoke in his velvety voice.


	3. Entertainment

**A/N: UPDATE 6/13/13**

**Hello my dearest fans. I am back and better than ever. I making it my priority to rewrite and continue my three stories. Not to fear little ones, I'm trying to keep my promises this summer.**

**This chapter is an official rewrite.**

***Disclaimer shit goes here. You know who these characters belong to. I just make them my puppets.***

**Some changes to this story: *IMPORTANT***

-It is Bella's senior year instead of junior year, works out better this way in the end.

-Edward is a French teacher instead of a Bulgarian teacher. I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I came up with that.

-Jessica is no longer 'Sassie', she's Tits. A shout out to_ BronzeHyperion_'s Bring On The Wonder for this wonderful nickname. I thought it applied to my Jessica very well.

-Bella and Rosalie are not identical twins, they are fraternal twins.

-Edward does not have a sister named Alice, it was a very bad typo. His brother is Emmett. His FOUR year old daughter's name is Mary Alice. Nickname: Aly.

**Enjoy the rewrite. Love, K.C**

* * *

**2. Entertainment**

* * *

**BPOV**

_August 24, 2010._

I stood there, shell shocked, of the man who was standing before me. His beauty wasn't something to be described. It was to be admired, but he was not supposed to be just admired; he was meant to be admired from afar. No living human being deserved to gaze upon him, touch him and survive. They were ought to die a pleasurable death.

When you ran your hands down his hard chest, your palms would burn and incinerate.

When you ran your hands through his silky copper locks, your fingers would fall off.

When you stared long into his marvelous green eyes, you'd become blind.

_I don't mind dying at the hands of this god._

His voice tumbled through me like a cold breeze. I shivered in my place, unable to think. And then I was warm, the way he gazed at me, was like lightening. My breathing sped up, and I swear to God, I think he noticed.

_Stop, Oh God. Don't let him affect you this way._

"Bella," I replied strangely. "My name is Bella Swan, and this… this is my twin sister Rosalie." I said, acknowledging my sister's presence. I faintly heard the cat-calls and whistles coming from the back of the classroom towards Rosalie and me. I ignored them. All I saw was him.

"Okay, well, Ms. Swan, please take your seat so you can calm down the sexually driven guys at the back of the classroom." He stated seriously in that _voice_. The room erupted in giggles and chuckles.

Teacher stared at me shortly before he turned around and went back to writing things on the board. More rules I supposed. But it didn't stop me from watching his back expand and retract at his movements. His hands trembled visibly, causing him to rewrite and rewrite.

_Shit I was obsessed._

I took my seat across from Mike Newton, and Rosalie sat next to me, quietly for some strange reason.

"What's up with you?" I asked her to put my breathing to rest.

"Have you ever seen such a fine male specimen in this town before?" she asked with wonder on her face. My stomach grew warm with an unknown emotion to her observation of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously trying not to let that emotion get to me. _A distraction, yes. That's what I needed._ I found a note Lauren Mallory and I were writing in 3rd period, and I decided to rip that up. She was a _bitch_.

"Bella!" she whisper-shouted to me. "Do you _see_ him? He's like fucking heaven on earth, chocolate to my strawberry, Jesus to my Christ. Living in _Forks_ of all fucking places."

"Isn't that the truth—"

"Ms. Swan! If you need to share something, the class is listening." Mr. Teacher interrupted me. Damn him. The fucker put me on the spot.

I almost stuttered out of nervousness from his gaze. But I eventually composed myself. I _hated_ feeling like this. So much so, that it was a compulsion to get revenge. Get him back.

"No sir, nothing I can share in front of these _sexually driven boys_." I retorted with a smug smile planted on my face.

"Ms. Swan. This is the first day of school. Please do not get off on the wrong foot." He said disapprovingly, his sexy eyebrows exaggerating his scowl.

_I could find something else to get off on_, I thought.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I smiled sarcastically and went back to ripping up the note. The class laughed again; maybe because I never apologized to a teacher for misbehavior before or back down that easily. He was a new teacher, I'd give him a break. And well, he was hot. He wasn't to blame for my sudden burst in hormones.

He nodded and looked back at the class; his shirt and slacks moving gracefully with his lean, muscular body.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Cullen. But you can call me Edward. You can text, listen to music, curse, because I do too. Essentially, you can do whatever you want," there were cheers all over the room. "…as long as you get your work done." Many 'aww's and disagreements were said. "But we'll only do the necessary work in here. A lot of labs and not too many projects. But I will never assign you homework, because it's a fucking waste of timee." More cheers from the other students. "And I'm not going over the rules. I don't want to bore you, 'cause you've heard enough of that shit all day…I'll tell you a bit about myself."

I just sat there and listened to him talk. Well…not really. I was watching his perfectly plump, rosy, full, kissable lips move as he talked. I was imagining kissing him and getting fucked by him everywhere in this classroom. I was sure there was a dreamy look on my face as I watched him. I was right when I saw fingers snap in front of my face.

"Yo! Ho! Snap out of it. You're drooling like he's a fucking piece of cookie dough pie." Rosalie whispered furiously.

"You and your crazy similes, Rosalie,"

"You and your annoying nerdiness, Bella." She shot back.

I smiled. "Touché,"

"…I'm twenty-four and went to medical school for four years but never actually wanted to pursue that career so I dropped out and obtained a degree in children's education. I'm probably the youngest teacher at this school, right?" Mr. Cullen asked, and a lot of yes's were heard. "I figured. Um…well, I have a brother, his name is Emmett. My father, Carlisle works in the hospital, and my mother, Esme, works as an interior designer. I taught elementary school last year and I loved it, but I wanted a chance to teach older kids. That's basically my life."

Rosalie then started to speak up. "Are you married, have a, you know, girlfriend or anything?" I smacked her on the leg.

"What the hell, Rosalie?" I whispered violently.

"It's a perfectly good question, don't you think Bella?" she whispered back.

"As a matter of fact, I am, Rosalie." Mr. Cullen said, leaning on his desk looking sooo….

_Wait, what?_

"You're what?" she asked again.

"Married; and I have a four year old daughter."

_He's WHAT? _Are my ears not working right today?

"Oh, well…that's cool." She said sounding disappointed, when I was the one who was _really_ disappointed. I was slowly processing the fact that the new subject of my fantasies was married…with a kid. Oh the irony.

"Why Rosie, you wanna fuck the teacher?" Did Mike Newton have the balls to ask a stupid question like that from Rosalie, and call her another name besides her own? And out loud, where _he_ can hear?

Well, yes. Yes he did.

And he's going to pay for it in…3…2…1…

"No, _Mikey_, I wanna fuck _your dad_. That's what I'd rather do than suck your shrivel ass dick like you've wanted me and Bella to do for the past three years! You're not even worth it from what I've heard from Lauren!" she retorted. Mike stuttered and mumbled nonsense in embarrassment.

There were laughs and guffaws everywhere around the room from my classmates. I snickered a little. I was impressed with Rose, she finally told him off.

"Rosalie, Michael…please stop. I don't want to pull a responsible teacher card and write a referral on your first day. So Michael will you move to the front of the classroom for a while so the ladies can have the table to themselves." Mr. Cullen finally said and motioned to the table in front of his desk.

Mike got up slowly with his book bag and sat next to Tyler and Ben. I almost laughed out loud when he tripped on a random book bag string on his way there.

"Okay, now that we had some…entertainment from our peers, I would like to hear a little about you guys. If you could stand up one by one and tell me your name and two things you like to do, from table to table."

Everyone had their turn giving that information, and some girls went as far as saying they like hot teachers. I think Mr. Cullen might have blushed a time or two.

I didn't know it was Rosalie's turn until she stood up. "My name is Rosalie Swan, and I like boys and fixing cars." She sat back down, and most of the boys whooped and whistled. And then it was my turn.

I really wanted to get back at Mr. Cullen for putting me on the spot, making me apologize, and being married…with a kid.

I stood up as sexily as I could, "My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I like _fucking_ boys and reading the classics." I stated simply and sat back down and sexily as I stood. Now _all_ of the boys whooped and whistled at my statement. Even I knew it was a really immature thing for me to do, but I was so out of character already, just by a couple words and stares from this Bronze God.

"Ms. Swan…" he started, but stared. I stared back, visibly breathing hard, unwilling to let him win. He looked away abruptly and gulped inaudibly."Next please," Did I just affect him?

Eh…probably not.


	4. Stick Around

**A/N: UPDATE 6/13/13**

**Hello my dearest fans. I am back and better than ever. I making it my priority to rewrite and continue my three stories. Not to fear little ones, I'm trying to keep my promises this summer.**

**This chapter is an official rewrite.**

***Disclaimer shit goes here. You know who these characters belong to. I just make them my puppets.***

**Some changes to this story: *IMPORTANT***

-It is Bella's senior year instead of junior year, works out better this way in the end.

-Edward is a French teacher instead of a Bulgarian teacher. I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I came up with that.

-Jessica is no longer 'Sassie', she's Tits. A shout out to_ BronzeHyperion_'s Bring On The Wonder for this wonderful nickname. I thought it applied to my Jessica very well.

-Bella and Rosalie are not identical twins, they are fraternal twins.

-Edward does not have a sister named Alice, it was a very bad typo. His brother is Emmett. His FOUR year old daughter's name is Mary Alice. Nickname: Aly.

**Enjoy the rewrite. Love, K.C**

* * *

**3. Stick Around**

* * *

**BPOV**

_August 24, 2010._

After forty-five minutes of hearing the boring stories of the kids I knew since fourth grade, it was the end of the period. And it meant that the next fifty-five minutes, I was Mr. Cullen's assistant. I could fantasize all I wanted, and bask in the aura of green-eyed Edward and no one, not even Mike Newton, could harass me for it.

_This_ was heaven.

Rosalie stood silently, her hair flowing softly with her movement, after packing her stuff. She watched me carefully, debating whether she should leave me here in the presence of temptation or take me with her. "Where's your faith?" I replied to her unspoken question.

"Just making sure you aren't going to do something stupid." she said with her eyebrows raised. _See_, twin telepathy.

"Don't count on it, sister dear." I said as I put my feet atop the table, pushing my body and chair slightly backwards. The boys piled out of the room as fast as they could because they didn't want to see the flirty looks and giggles that the girls sent to Mr. Cullen as they preamble out the door.

"Alright then," she whispered as she left as well.

Now it was the two of us. And suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea to share space alone with him. My muscles tensed, and my chest moved rapidly once again.

Edward was currently erasing today's lesson plans off the whiteboard, and my gaze was burning into the back of his head. And it was like he still sensed me here, because he turned around slowly… His head was faced to look at me, but his body was still facing the board "Ms. Swan—" he started to say.

"Bella," I interrupted with a smirk on my face, and my arms folded; I was determined to not let him see his effect on me.

"Ms. Swan, why are you still here?" he asked oblivious, ignoring my request.

"I'm your new TA this period. You're welcome."

"Oh shit…I completely forgot," he battered himself, slapping his forehead. "Um… could you please get your feet off my table?" he said as he composed himself and turned to face me again. "There was training early this morning. Were you informed?" I reluctantly unraveled my feet from the table.

"No sir. I was…running late." I said as I cleaned up imaginary dust and paper from the desk. And that was true. I spend the morning on the school patio making out with my ex-boyfriend James. Even though we were through, I just couldn't help that he was such a good kisser.

Edward rolled his eyes slightly, not disregarding the fact that I might have been doing something unethical.

"You can train me now," I suggested in a flirty way.

"Ms. Swan. Can you please cut back on the flirty comments? I'm really not interested." He sighed as he held up his hand with his ring finger.

"Who said I was flirting?" I lied with a smile still on my face; even though I was silently glaring at his wedding ring. It was a slap in the face. I got up and walked toward him as I spoke. I rested my hands on his desk staring up at him. "Trust me, Teacher. You'd know if I was flirting."

Instead of replying, he changed the subject quite quickly. "We can start today." He said. "Since it is the first day of school, you can help me staple the syllabi for tomorrow, and help unpack and organize the textbooks."

Thirty minutes later, ten boxes of textbooks were unpacked, five periods worth of syllabi were stapled, and Edward's supply closet was cleaned to the T. We were currently lounging on the floor of his closet laughing.

_Oh that musical laughter._

I didn't even realize we were having fun until now. It all started with the stapling. I had stapled my fingers at least five times. Even though I was a confident person, I was also clumsy. He patched me up every time and broke the ice by commenting on my ineptitude. I could almost see elephantine letters spelling out 'AKWARD.' like that MTV show.

"For a girl like you…you are _awfully_ clumsy," he'd commented when he removed the third staple from my finger, chuckling all the while. I was aware of ever inch that we shared. My break broke suddenly, and I desperately tried to not let him notice.

"It's a bad trait," I'd replied annoyed and saw the resign on his face when I did. It made me feel so distressed to see such a face from him that I'd made up my mind. I didn't want to make this one hot guy uncomfortable at all. And I didn't want to hurt myself every three minutes just so he'd warm up to me. "I'm sorry," I'd said out of the blue.

He'd looked up then. "For what?"

"For earlier," I said, with my face stoic and apologetic, while he disinfected and wrapped my pinky in a band-aid. "I was out of line and I'm sorry." I figured a little buttering-up couldn't help my case.

"Don't worry about it," he said off-handedly. That pissed me off.

I leaped off his desk that I was sitting on, in frustration, rambling incoherently. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I have these crazy impulses that I act out when I'm around a someone that's even remotely attractive—" I said while I paced back and forth, not knowing what had come over me.

"Ms. Swan…Ms. Swan—" he tried to interrupt.

"—I just can't help it! It's like I have some deficiency of disease that makes me really horny…and then I can't help myself—"

"Bella!" He shouted, flustered. I turned towards him in surprise. He finally called me by my name. "Don't worry about it. I…totally understand." He said reluctantly.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I was exactly like you in high school." he said as he sat on his desk with his arms folded. "I was popular; I dated, fooled around with girls everyday of the week. And then I had a crush on my teacher, god knows how that ended." He pondered with a faraway look.

I smiled in relief. "Thank god," I replied. "I really am sorry."

"All is forgiven. Just… don't make me regret forgiving you." He mockingly replied as he walked towards the room to go over lesson plans.

"But we _can_ be friends, right?" I called after him. And I heard him laugh in response.

I then followed him determined to know more about him.

"You do know there are no rules in getting to know your teachers," I told him as I removed a piece of tape from its dispenser, settling onto a chair comfortably across from him.

"No, I guess there isn't…" he said distantly.

"So…" I suggested, just to make him squeal a little. I desperately needed to know this man's life.

"So… there's not much to talk about," he deflected, while compulsively looking through papers.

"Oh, come on! There must be something juicy about your life that you never told anyone." I gleefully said, my eyes widening in excitement. He got up, and brought some textbooks out of the closet.

"And why would I tell you?" he asked with a smirk, finally letting loose. He got up and started to place them on the shelves of desks out in the classroom, in my view.

"Because…I'm good at secrets and I have some pretty juicy ones in response."

"Then tell me one of yours and…_maybe_, just maybe, I'll tell you one of mine." He compromised as he walked back to gather more books; I switched jobs and decided to help give him the books back and forth.

"No, no, no teacher dear, you _will_ tell me one of yours."

"Alright then," he conceded.

"Ok, when I was ten, I stole a puppy, black Labrador, from a pet store because it looked so sad and helpless and really, really cute. She was two weeks old. I kept her in my tree house for hours feeding her, playing with her, and bathing her. And I named her Trixie. But then I felt so guilty about stealing, that I went to the police station to turn myself in and give the dog back to the owners of the store." He had a speculative look on his face when I said that, and then took some more books from me.

"And?"

"And then I found out that the pet store was giving away free puppies and my black Labrador was one of them. The officer locked me in a cell with Trixie for two minutes and then let me out and told me to go home." Edward silently went back to sitting on the floor across from me without a word.

It was silent for ten seconds and then I heard a gush of laughter coming from him. And I laughed along, enchanted by the sound of him letting go.

That leads us to now. "How very 'SpongeBob and Patrick' of you," he said after minutes of laughing. His comment surprised me.

"You watch SpongeBob? That's your secret?"

"Hey! I'm not that old you know; I still enjoy a couple episodes now and then. And I'm pretty much forced to since I have a four year old daughter." He said, smiling in reminiscent of his kid.

"What's her name?" I was suddenly intrigued that he was letting me in his life in some way.

"Mary-Alice; but everyone calls her Alice or Ally."

"I bet she's beautiful," I said genuinely, thinking about a little girl with Edward's hair and eyes. And I wanted her to be mine.

_Where'd that thought come from?_

"Everyone says she looks more like me, but I thought she took after her mother." he whispered.

"Took? As in past tense. What happened to her mom?"

"My wife is dead," he deadpanned. My eyes widened, startled by the fact that he was so blunt and direct about it. The other side of me relished in the fact that this perfect piece of specimen was single.

_Fuck Bella, could you be anymore sensitive? The man was still married, a widow no less, and you're thinking about boning him?_

"How did she die?"

"She was drunk, crashed into a tree."

"Hmm, that blows," I said abruptly, my filter clearly not working. But it seemed as if I said the right thing.

He started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked offended, but glad that I got him to laugh again.

"I'm relieved," he said through his chuckles.

"For what?" How was my non-filter funny?

"For not saying 'I'm sorry' or giving me pity. I despised those who pitied me after she died."

"Hmm, well, I'm not most people,"

"No, you certainly are not," he whispered to himself, sure that I wasn't supposed to hear, yet I did and let it pass. "Well," he glanced at his watch, "It's time for you to pack up and skedaddle." He commented as he got up and walked back into the classroom to his desk. I followed him, reluctantly.

"You'll be seeing more of me you know, including next period." I commented as I retrieved my bag and moving closer to his desk, realizing the bell rang in a couple seconds.

"Unfortunately," he quipped as he looked at next period's roster.

"And I will be extracting every detail of your life by the end of this school year."

"Whatever you say," he said over the shrill of the bell. I sat down a got out Wuthering Heights to pass the next five minutes. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"No more stealing free puppies,"

I chuckled, "Stick around Teacher dear,"

* * *

**A/N: I highly recommend reading FanFiction in Dark mode, Georgia font, 3/4 width. Review, Review, Review! Any comments or questions, feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
